


Icarus

by PadawanMine



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMine/pseuds/PadawanMine
Summary: Garak cannot help but draw parallels between himself and the tragic Icarus.Despite the inevitible looming disaster, he's still drawn to the sun...
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> I’m depressed and my dearest friend insisted I watch DS9 with her. So, I guess you have her to thank for this.  
> No beta, I scrawled this during a train journey so please be kind.

“So, what did you think of Icarus?”

Garak glanced across the table at his companion. His dear Julian. The open expression on that beautiful face was half amusement, half prompting, clearly awaiting a vicious diatribe against the old Earth tale. Julian raised an expectant eyebrow, a gentle smile causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. His smile could warm the coldest of hearts, or even a decrepit spy, bitter and hardened in exile. Garak’s personal sun. But not his at all.

Icarus; could Julian have chosen a more apt story for the two of them to discuss?

Garak understood Icarus intimately. Some things were too bright, too bold and good to be touched by mere mortals. And yet, like the fool of a boy in the story, he found himself craving the light.

“Garak?” Julian pressed. “What did you think?”

Garak forced himself back into the moment. “A rather simplistic tale,” he commented, delighting in the annoyance shown through the furrow of Julian’s brow. “The moral, of course, is that one should ensure their getaway vehicle is a sturdy mode of transport.”

Julian huffed, a familiar sound when he felt Garak was being deliberately obtuse. “Really?” he chided.

And in that moment, Garak knew that he would continue his journey onwards, upwards, risking it all to be graced by even the most fleeting rays of the sun.


End file.
